


Jaeyong 6

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fucking, Love, M/M, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Red Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 16





	Jaeyong 6

Taeyong lets out a smirk. He pulled Jaehyun's hand and pushed on the bed. He went on top of him and sat on him. He smiled at his lover before removing his bathrobe.

Jaehyun bite his lower lip as he looks at Taeyong, it made him hard when the older one teasing by caressing his nipple while licking the other one.

"Babe..." the younger one calls his lover. Taeyong glance at him and went closer to his face. "Shh. Don't worry, I'll lead the way" he hushed him before kissing his lips.

Both of them closed their eyes as they kiss, feeling that sweet taste of each other. Taeyong caress Jaehyun's body, going down to his thighs while the other one lets him does his thing.

Taeyong bite Jaehyun's lower lip that caught the other one to groan in pain. He lets out a smile before breaking the kiss. "Sorry, does it hurt?" The older one asks. Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him. "Why are you getting rough with me? It's not like you" he said, arching his brow.

The other one lets out a chuckle and shake his head. "I like it rough" he replied, now kissing the younger one again..

Taeyong let his hands explore Jaehyun's body as he kisses him. They both change their position, now sitting up on the bed. Both stared at each other's eyes before Taeyong parts Jaehyun's leg from each other The older one lets out as smirk before he position himself. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong and waits for him to enter. 

The ash gray haired one gently caress the younger one's legs going to his thighs to his manhood. He played with it first before slowly entering two of fingers. Jaehyun lets out a soft moan because of it. He closed his eyes to feel the sensual feeling.

"S-Shit..ughh" the younger moans as Taeyong fasten his fingers, it made Jaehyun let go of him and grab on to the sheet, he was closing his legs too but Taeyong was stopping it. "Ahh...Taeyong—ahhh" Jaehyun moans louder.

"Keep your voice low, Jaehyun!" The older one scold but Jaehyun didn't mind as he felt himself almost coming. "T-Taeyong....ughh...I-I'm coming!!" he announce. 

Taeyong immediately fasten his finger until Jaehyun came out. He removes finger inside the younger one's whole before looking at him. Jaehyun was laying again as he pants, already tired. "Oh God, I can't anymore" he told him. The other one shake his head before pulling the other one to sit up.

The light brown hair one leans on Taeyong's shoulder, still panting. Taeyong took the opportunity to enter his lover's hole without warning, it made Jaehyun gasp for air as he wrap his arms around him. 

"T-Taeyong...s—" before Jaehyun could utter a word, the older one starts to thrust into his hole, making the younger one moan loudly. Taeyong had to kiss him to prevent him from moaning loudly.

Jaehyun helds on to him tightly, his tears began to fall because of the pain. His insides were aching because of it. "Tae—ugh. M-more!" he told him, not breaking the kiss. Taeyong did what he was told until he fell on top of him.

The older one widen's his leg before thrust deeper inside him, breaking him roughly while playing with the younger one's manhood. Jaehyun cries in pain as the other one went rough on him. He bite his lower lip wemhen he fell himself almost cumming once again.

"Ohh...s-shit....ahhh! Jaehyun, I'm coming!" Taeyong announce, breaking tge kiss. He kept on fastening his pace until they both came.

Cum all over Taeyong's face and both, he licks and ate it while looking at Jaehyun. Poor younger one was panting hardly, he didn't move himself until Taeyong withdraw himself to him.

"Damn, you're fa—" before Taeyong could continue, Jaehyun pulled him down bed and pinned him. Both of them gaze into each other's eyes before kissing.

Jaehyun became wild, he suck Taeyong lets roughly and deeply as he other hand plays with the older one's manhood. He stops Taeyong from moving a lot when he place his leg over the other one's.

Taeyong lets out loud moan all over the room. He can't stop himself for enjoying the pleasure he recieves, its making him want to do it already but Jaehyun kept on teasing him.

The younger one made Taeyong turn around before he went down to his bottom part. He start licking on his hole, continuously teasing the older one. "Ahh...Fuck! Deeper!" the ash gray haired one commanded and Jaehyun did what he has to do. He enters his tongue inside, it made Taeyong ticklish so he had to hold on his leg to prevent him from moving.

"Jaehyun, fuck me! F-Fuck me now, please—ahh!!" The older one tells, he feels himself almost coming when Jaehyun inserts his fingers inside his hole.

Taeyong shuts his eyes and bite his lips, he was feeling so lewd down there, he can't help it anymore. He was losing his mind as he hold on. "Jae....—ahh!! He came. Jaehyun slowly his pace as he ate his lover's cum.

"I want you now, please!" The ash gray haired one begs but the other one didn't listen. He started messaging Taeyong's shaft, sucking it, licking it until the older one came once again.

Taeyong pants heavily, he covers his eyes with his arm while Jaehyun lays down next to him, panting too.

"Damn you. My legs are shaking" The older one curses at his lover. It made Jaehyun chuckle before lean to him. "I can make you not walk again, if you want to" the other one teased. Taeyong glared at him but his just gave him a kiss before down to his manhood.

"Prepare yourself, I'm going to break you" Jaehyun teased, he positions himself as he widens Taeyong's legs. "Don't be scared. You'll only stay home for a week" he joked. 

The older one immediately sat up and hit Jaehyun on his chest. "Damn you! I don't want to suffer!" He complained. Jaehyun chuckled at him. He cupped his face before planted a kiss on Taeyong. 

"I'll take care of you, don't worry. I will wash away all those painful memories from the past, and I promise you, I won't make you cry or get hurt. I love you so damn much, Taeyong" The light brown haired one told the other. Taeyong gave Jaehyun a smile, he felt his heart flutter because of him. 

"You are mine" the younger one added. Taeyong makes the first move as he wrap his arms around Jaehyun's neck and kisses him. 

Jaehyun moves himself closer to him as he positions himself before entering Taeyong's hole. The older one helds on to him tightly as the manhood goes inside him, he can feel it getting bigger as its breaking him inside. He bite his lower lips because of the pain as he place his head on his shoulder.

"J-Jaehyun...you're...uhh...ohhh...."Taeyong can't even utter a word anymore, he was feeling good already as Jaehyun starts to thrust in him. He was enjoying the way Jaehyun does him. He wouldn't ask for more because he is contented with a man who can satisfy him with his love.

Jaehyun is really Taeyong's happiness. He is genuinely happy with him. He feels so safe and secured with him. He doesn't want to lose someone like him because it's hard to find someone who will accept your past and flaw. He is just thankful that Jaehyun never hated him after he left him. He couldn't be more happy if it wasn't him in the end. Taeyong found real love from Jaehyun, and he won't never ever lost that love again.

"I love you, Yoon Oh" Taeyong sincerely confess to his lover. Jaehyun lets out a soft smile and leans his forehead to the other one's. "I love you the most, Tae Yong" he replies. Both of them shared a kiss before falling asleep together.


End file.
